Lottiana
Lottiana is the femslash ship between Tiana and Charlotte La Bouff from The Princess and the Frog fandom. Canon When Tiana and Charlotte were children, Tiana and her mother would come over to the La Bouff house so Tiana could play with Charlotte. Eudora (Tiana's mom) would read fairytales to them and Mr. La Bouff would request she make the dresses Charlotte would want, which she was very happy to do. One day Eudora read them the original story of The Princess and The Frog and while Charlotte was excited by the story, Tiana thought it gross and declared she would never kiss a frog. Charlotte then dressed her cat as a frog and playfully tried to goad Tiana into kissing him until the cat jumped onto the ceiling which they both had a good laugh about it. Even though Eudora wasn't happy with how they treated the poor cat, before it was time for her and Tiana to leave Charlotte's house. By the time Tiana is an adult with two food serving jobs, she is still good friends with the La Bouffs as evidenced by having Beignets already ready for Mr. La Bouff when he comes into the dinner to celebrate being voted as the King of the Mardi Gras parade, for the fifth time on a role. Charlotte also comes with her father to tell how excited she is to be having Prince Naveen of Maldonia staying at her house for the Mardi Gras celebration. When Tiana mentions that she believes that the best way to win a man's heart is though his stomach, Charlotte calls her a genius and pays Tiana a ton money to provide her Beignets for the ball, which happened to be enough for Tiana to bid for the building she wants for her own restaurant. Later at the ball, when Prince Naveen is very late, Charlotte starts freaking out and Tiana tries to get her to calm down, and that she shouldn't rely too much on wishing upon stars to get her dream prince. When Prince Naveen (seemingly) shows up, however, Charlotte perks right up and goes to dance with him and Tiana is visibly happy for Charlotte. However, the bank managers show up at the party and they inform Tiana she was out bid for the building and Tiana trips trying to get them to stay and discuss, wreaking both the food table and the clothes she is wears. When Charlotte goes to get the Beignets, she sees that Tiana has fallen and is covered in food, so she decides to forget about the Beignets and instead takes Tiana inside to get her all cleaned up and give her some new clothes in the form of one of her princess dresses. Once Charlotte sees Tiana in the dress, she gives Tiana a sliver tiara to go with it as she talks about the time they were little and how they both were about to have their dreams come true, unaware that Tiana's dream was just taken farer out of her reach; or that the prince she has been dancing with is a fake. Shortly after Tiana was turned into a frog, Charlotte had no idea that one of the frogs in her dress is her childhood friend. Much later, at the end of the movie, the real Prince Naveen is talking with Charlotte about how if she kisses him, he and Tiana will turn human again and in exchange he'll agree to marry her, as long as she agrees to give Tiana the money she needs. While Tiana (who has fallen in love with Naveen), however , tells him that she doesn't need the money, and that she would rather be with him, as a frog or human. Charlotte is so moved by this, she agrees to kiss Naveen so they'll turn back into humans and then just let be together instead. However, since Mr. La Bouff's title as King of the Mardi Gras parade ends at midnight, that mean so does Charlotte's status as temporary princess and they miss the deadline. After Naveen and Tiana married each other as frogs, they turn back into humans since Tiana is a true princess due to the wedding. At Tiana and Naveen's second wedding in town, Charlotte is the one to catch the bouquet. Charlotte later attends the opening night of Tiana's restaurant, where Tiana walks past her and Mr. La Bouff's table with a smile on both of their faces. Fanon Lottiana is a common pair in the Princess and the Frog fandom, though not as popular as the main canon ship Tianaveen. The ship sailed as a result of the twos strong friendship through out the movie, highlight by how other people brush Tiana or her dream off where as Charlotte does nothing but treat her like her friend. Charlotte's kindness has made her a beloved character by the movie's fans. Both fans of the ship and fans who prefer them as friends love the positive representation of a friendship between a white woman and a black woman, especially for the timeline that the movie is set in. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Tiana/Charlotte tag on FanFiction.Net Trivia * Tiana's nickname for Charlotte is "Lottie", while Charlotte's nickname for Tiana is "Tia". Gallery Screenshots Charlotte_and_tiana_kids.jpg Tiana_with_Charlotte_at_the_diner.jpg FanArt CharTiana - First Kiss Gif.gif